


Complications

by JoanaFilipa07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra is alive, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Relationship(s), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanaFilipa07/pseuds/JoanaFilipa07
Summary: This fic is mainly about Alex and maggie relationshipIt will have eventually SupercorpReally suck at summaries so please read it to see if you like it





	1. Chapter 1

Alex and Maggie had been dating for four months since Maggie went to Alex's apartment confessing her feelings for her. Apart from a few bumps into some of Maggie's ex-gilfriends and small argues due to their jobs, everything has been going well. 

Today was one of those days that Alex would have to stay almost all night at the DEO due to some rogue alien so, Maggie went to Alex's apartment to sleep. She only step foot in her apartment to get clothes and small things. She was practically living in her gilfriend's apartment. She had never been confortable this early in the relationship being so serious already but everything was different with Alex. In these four months she has been happier than she was in her longest relationship. Entering the apartment she immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. It was already late so she opted to eat something light and then go to sleep.

  
Meanwhile, at the DEO, Alex was working wih Winn, trying to find the rogue alien. She had planned to come home and be with her girlfriend but, unfortunately this alien decided to show up and cause avoc in the streets of National City. She was beyond pissed and definetely ready to kick some ass. It was then that someone decided to enter the center command and said.

" Is someone looking for an ugly alien?" Alex immediately turn around at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Lucy!!" Alex said similing as she went towards her to give her a hug. It had been a really long time since she saw Lucy and she missed her.

" What are you doing here??" Alex asked after the hug.

" Well I thought you needed help locating that alien so..." Lucy said giving her a flash drive with informations about this alien as well as his location.

  
" Thanks Luce." Alex said throwing the flash drive to Winn and then she added, " What are you really doing here?"  
" I decided to come back here for a while. Things weren't really working out there. Lucy said sadly, " And I kind of missed the Danvers sisters." She added teasing her.  
" I'm glad you're back and I kind of missed you too." Alex said smiling.

" Okay now I'll let you go kick that alien ass while I sleep in of these rooms. But tomorrow we'll do something."  
" Oh there's no way I'm letting you stay in one of these awful rooms. Here's the key to my apartment." Alex said handing the key to Lucy, " You know where it is so make yourself at home. I'll probably only be there in the morning or really late so enjoy."  
" Thank you Al. I'll see you tomorrow".

They hugged once more and went their seperate ways.

Alex's team was already ready so she geared up as well and went to go get the alien. It was only when she got to the location that she realised that she forgot that Maggie was in her apartment. They would probably be fine, she thought.

  
Before she could go to Alex's apartment, Lucy still had to fill some paperwork so it was almost dawn when she was able to leave the DEO. After that she went immediately to Alex's, eager to shower and then finally rest. 

Getting there she put her bag on the floor, took some underwear and an oversize t-shirt and went to the bathroom.  
Maggie had just woken up when she heard the shower running, thinking it was Alex, obviously. Maggie laid in bed for a while not wanting to get up since today was her day off.  
After having showered, Lucy dressed her underwear and her oversize t-shirt and fell in the couch exausted. She was on the verge of sleeping when she heard a door being opened.

Maggie decided eventually to get up since Alex was already home. However when she opened the door what she saw was pretty different than from what she was expecting.

Meanwhile Alex and her team were able to defeat the alien with the help of Supergirl and she was ready to go home. She hoped that everything was going okay with them. After filling some paperwork she texted Maggie saying that she was coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was in a mood. She was, once again going to be late for her dinner with Lena because of that alien. Since the day of the Medusa virus where Lena had saved every alien, they had been meeting regularly. They have become really close friends and time spent with Lena was the best in Kara's eyes.

Kara trusted Lena and she didn't wanted to be any secrets between them so that their friendship wouldn't be ruined. So, last week she decided to tell her that she was Supergirl. She had been nagging Alex and John so they let her tell Lena. She trusted her friend and more importantly she knew her, the real her. People only knew her as a Luthor, but to Kara, Lena let her see the real her. And how amazing she was. So as soon as John gave her permission, she immediately flew to a nearby alley near Lcorp to change her clothes and went to Lena's office.

  
_Kara entered Lena's office and saw Lena sat in her chair at her desk looking at some papers. Lena look up knowing that it was either Jess or Kara since nobody else entered without knocking. And her face immediately lighten up as she saw that it was Kara. Getting up and meeting Kara halfway, she hugged her and said smiling, " Kara, what are you doing here?"_   
_"Hey..." Kara said nervously. She didn't know how Lena was going to react but she hoped it would go well and didn't change their friendship._

_Lena noticed how nervous Kara was and started to get nervous as well. They sat on the couch like they usually do and since Kara wasn't talking Lena did._

_" What's wrong Kara? Why are you so nervous?" Lena asked soflty smiling trying to get Kara to talk to her._

_" Well you see I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how are you going to react. I wanted to tell sooner, I should have told you sooner but I couldn't. So I am only telling you now and I am really nervous because I don't want this to change our friendship. You just have to know that I trust you and that was never the problem. I am afraid I'm gonna lose you after this and I really don't want to lose you Lena." Kara said super fast trying to make sure that Lena understood._

_" Hey Kara..." Lena said putting her hand on Kara's knee, " You don't have to worry about that. Nothing you could ever said could put a stop to our friendship. I care a lot about you too and I will do everything in my power to keep you." She said softly._

_Kara was looking at Lena's hand on her knee and smiled softly. She was definetely less nervous and she felt more confident about telling Lena her secret._   
_She thought about telling her but instead she opted to show her._

_She started to unbottoned her shirt and seconds after the symbol of the House of El was visible. She waited to hear the brunette angry or disappointed. However, when she looked, all she saw was Lena soft smile and her eyes were greener than usual. God she was beautiful, she thought._

  
_" Are you not mad?" Kara asked fearfully._   
_" Kara why would I be mad about this? You're still Kara Danvers, my best friend who has always been there for me. Besides I already figured it out. You can't really lie that well and you have too much emergencies for a reporter" She ended teasing her a bit._

_" Of course you did..." Kara muttered. She should have expected that a woman as smart as Lena would find out about her identity. " Kara Zor-El" She said looking at her smiling softly, enjoying the fact that now she didn't have any more secrets._

_"What??" Lena said confused._   
_" My birth name is Kara Zor-El"_

_" Oh.... Well it is a pleasure to meet you" Lena said teasing her._

  
_Kara laughed and shook her head. She still wondered how someone who has been through so much like Lena is still capable of being one f the most amazing people she has ever met._

_" Now Kara Zor-El would you like to have our movie night at my place tonight?" Lena asked bringing Kara out of her thoughts._   
_" I would love to" Kara answered with a big smile on her face._   
_" I'll see you tonight then" Lena said getting up to say goodbye to Kara._

  
She should have guessed that Lena had already known she was Supergirl but despite that she felt really good telling Lena about her secret. Today they would be having their weekly movie night at Lena's.

These past week for Kara has been eye opening. She had finally admited to herself that she liked Lena. Like a lot. She was beautiful, strong, really smart and more importantly was that she sees her as Kara Zor-El. Not Supergirl or Kara Danvers but the real her. She wanted to confess her feelings but she didn't know if Lena felt the same.  
She was also trying to tell her sister. She knew that her sister wasn't the best supporter of Lena, in fact neither of her friends were and that made her feel really lonely and sad. She obviously couldn't tell anyone about how amazing and good Lena is, so how was she gonna be able to talk about her feeling towards her. She hoped that once they get to know her, her sister and friends will change her opinion about Lena.

For now she decided to put all of her worries in the back of her mind and enjoy her time with Lena, since her problems were still going to be there tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if it’s worthy to continue


End file.
